Change Comes With The Tide
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: Post AWE SPOILER ALERT! Willabeth Oneshot about when Will comes back after ten years of serving on the Dutchman. My second Willabeth oneshot.


AN: I admit; I'm a sucker for Willabeths. Therefore, this is the result. It takes place when Will comes home to that island ten years later. I'm going with the scenario that since his duty has been fulfilled and since Elizabeth remained true to him, Calypso found another Captain; Barbossa ;). Read, review, and Enjoy!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he stepped ashore, he felt a rhythm within his chest, one that he'd not felt in ten years. The waves lapped at his already-wet body as he adjusted to the life of having a heart once more. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of the cool water washing over his feet and listening to the gentle roar. A voice, one he'd not heard in ten years, sounded from somewhere above. He looked to his right, only to see Elizabeth running down a cliff's side hill, a young boy close behind.

It seemed that despite the fact that she was coming at him faster than lightening, she was slowly treading along the sand, taking her time. It was as if everything was in slow motion, but it quickly disappeared when she flung her tanned arms around his neck, hugging him close. He could hear her whispering: "I missed you, so much, Will."

He heard himself say "I missed you too," right before her lips met his. It had been too long, and they both knew that the one moment they were sharing had been worth the wait, not to mention what gift he'd left her.

His brain reminded him that there was a child in their presence, and he pulled away, still keeping an arm around his wife's waist, keeping her close. The boy had a sun-painted tan, freckles also added by the sun around his nose. Honey eyes shined with curiosity as the two watched each other, their dark curls blowing gently in the wind. "Will, this is your son, William the Third. I've called him Will while you were gone, but I suppose that would be silly now that you're both here, not to mention confusing. He decided that he wanted to be called Bill, after your father."

Will gulped as he bent down in a trance, his arms securing themselves around his son. He'd considered it for a while after he'd left whenever he'd transport a young child, boy or girl, but he'd never really thought that she had become with child that one time. Who would know that he'd give her a gift only to leave her to bear it for a decade. Not just the burden of raising a child alone, but the task of birthing a child as well. "Father, you're real!"

The elder Turners laughed at the boy, their souls healed after the absence. "Yes, son, I am. And I'm not leaving."

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, causing Will's dark eyes to turn to her in worry. "So it's true? After all that time, you're finally here, for good?" He nodded, causing both mother and child to sigh in relief. "Jack said it was a possibility, but nothing was written in stone…"

"Jack? You've stayed in touch with him?"

She chuckled, reaching out with the hand that wasn't gripping his arm to finger his hair. "Yes, I have. He tried to find the Aqua De Vida, but he gave up once his little dingy broke on his way into the town. Figured that he'd wait for the Pearl…"

"He's here?"

"Yes, he's in town at the moment, probably badgering some pirate or another to let him borrow a boa-I mean, ship- until he can find Barbossa and the Pearl. You can imagine how he liked that!"

Will chuckled as his son reached up for his hand, grasping it tightly as they all began to walk up the slope. "Aye, but Calypso is returning it to him."

Elizabeth moved in front to lead him across the field that was part of their out of town home. "What?"

"Aye, Barbossa has been chosen since he's not romantically involved with anyone, therefore he can serve for decades at a time."

She chuckled as she paused at the doorway. "Sounds like him… Welcome home." She pushed open the door and watched as Will took in the little house.

Jack had assisted in it's construction, for it seemed to distract him from the Pearl going A-wall, that is, until it was finished. Then Elizabeth had been forced to find other little things for him to do, like assist in the birth of Bill (which had been rather amusing for the midwife had made him stay, considering he was basically her only friend besides Gibbs at the time), and assisting in constructing furniture.

Will gazed at the furnishings, all made of the same nearly black wood. He laughed. "I assume Jack constructed most of this?"

She nodded, leading their son to his room as her husband followed. "I had thought it would distract him from the Pearl being stolen by Barbossa. Apparently not, although I do think that it is kind of like the Pearl, which is comforting. We haven't been sailing on my ship in a while, one that I was given by a generous woman in the town…" She was interrupted by Will pulling her away from Bill's doorway for a moment to kiss her.

"It's all perfect, Elizabeth. I love it all." She nodded and smiled gently before pulling away once again to tell the little boy goodnight.

Will followed cautiously, knowing perfectly well what the tiny version of him was wanting. "Goodnight, Father."

He smiled at his son, kneeling for a moment to ruffle the dark brown curls that lay atop Bill's head. "Goodnight."

Elizabeth stayed at the doorway, leaning against it as she watched the father and son moment. She'd dreamed of it ever since she'd discovered that she would be a mother. Every night since Bill could talk she'd heard him plea for stories about his father and she'd feel her heart break whenever he'd tell her that he loved her and his father very much. He'd turned into a younger version of Will; sweet and innocent yet he could hold his own when he had to, not to mention cause trouble.

Her thoughts distracted her until Will turned to leave the bedside, the door being closed behind them as they left. Quietly, she led him to the room that was no longer hers but theirs. As the door shut, she found herself wrapped in a kiss that she'd longed for ever since the greeting on the beach.

Will also found him self distracted by her kisses, the sweet kisses that he'd missed over the course of ten years. He knew that she was also aware that they would have many a nights like the one they were about to enduldge in, but he knew that Bill would have to have as equal a many days to make up for every moment that he'd missed. The child's first step, his first word, everything had been missed. Jack had seen most of it, but he'd gotten to miss it.

That night, before they drifted off, Elizabeth shifted in his muscular grasp. "Will?" She whispered, caressing his chest by gently kissing it before resting her head upon it.

"Yes, love?"

She smiled to herself in the brief quietness, only the sound of his newly replaced heart and the distant ocean sounding in the peaceful moment. "I meant to tell you as soon as I saw you, but I only concentrated on seeing you again…"

"Aye, I know, Elizabeth. I know. I, too, only wanted that as soon as I felt my heart again. It was odd, but when I heard your voice… I never felt tired for I wasn't human anymore, I wasn't functioning as one should; I didn't need sleep or food or water. No, I only closed my eyes to blink, and when I did, I saw you."

He smiled when he felt her tears of joy on the bare skin of his chest. "I love you, Will."

He buried a hand in her already tangled hair while the other pulled her still-slender form closer than ever. "And I love you, my Elizabeth."

Before she fell asleep, she spoke one last time, planting a smile on his face before he too fell into his first sleep since that day on the island. "Bill wanted me to tell you that when I got a chance, that he loves you. He's told me to say that ever since he could talk, Will. We both missed you."


End file.
